My Love
by harrylova01
Summary: Story of parrings. Read and find out. Please R
1. Hinata's POV & Sasuke's POV

Chapter 1: Hinata's POV & Sasuke's POV

Hello Everyone,

Sorry I haven't been making any stories lately. This nogen hasn't been able to make any briliant stories lately. This past month I got an e-mail from a fan of mine Quagomay, this person suggested this story to me so this is Quagomay's ideas not mine. I hope you all like it and please send Quagomay a message if you like this story. :)

"Hey Hinata," called my brother.

"Hey Neji," I said turning to him.

"I can't believe that your going to be a freshmen. Your so going to be fresh meat this year," my brother teased.

"That's not cool Neji. I'm still so nervous."

"Why are you going to try to get to Naruto this time," he whispered.

I turned red. Naruto Uzumaki was just the coolest guy in the village. Ever since he saved Sasuke from Orochimaru and stopped the whole Akasuki by himself. At least that is what I heard. He was just so awesome. If it wasn't for him my jutsu would have never improved. Though one thing is that I'm still shy when I'm around him.

"Hey Naruto," my brother called.

"Where?" I asked excitedly.

As I looked for my one true love I heard my brother laughing. "Hahaha. You are so going to be the best fresh meat any of the upperclassmen will have," my brother croaked.

My face was hot red by then. As he had a good laugh I walked as fast as I could toward the school.

(Bump)

"Sorry," I said looking up.

"Don't worry," smiled a blonde hair blue eyed boy.

Suddenly something in my throat stopped me from speaking nor breathing. I think that I was about to blow up or maybe fart.

"Hey Naruto," Neji said. "Hey what's that smell?"

"I don't know?" Naruto sad. "But sure does smell. Well I better go before I throw up my breakfast. Later Neji and..."

"Hi-Hi-Hi-"

"Hihihi, that's right," Naruto said holding his nose. He left.

"Wow Hinata I think we should get you some help," Neji sighed. "But you should breath first."

"Right," I gasphed. This was the worst. Everytime I would be thirty feet away from Naruto I would do something completely out of charachter. _Crap, why does love have to make you act like such and idiot, _I thought as I walked with Neji.

* * *

I was able to get to class a few minutes before the bell like I always did. When I opened the door I saw Sasuke. He was one of my best friends. Most days he was late but today he was earlier than expected.

"Good Morning Sasuke," I smiled.

"Hey Hinata," Sasuke smiled.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Just wanted to get here early. Its a little hard on others when I'm late," he blushed. I could never understand why he blushed when he was around me. He's been blushing a lot since this past summer. "So are you ready for freshman year?"

"Yep. This time I was able to see Na-Na," I stuttered.

"Naruto," Sasuke complained.

"Yep. But-"

"Let me guess you did something stupid."

I just nodded imbarassed about what happened.

"You poor thing," he said petting my head. "You should get some help or something."

"Are you sure you aren't Neji?" I tessed.

"Like I would want to be like him. He is just to serious about things."

We both giggled.

Ding-Dong.

"Looks like thats the bell. We had better get to class, " he said walking away.

"Don't we have to meet in the gym?" I asked.

"Right." He turned around and walked the oppisite way that he was going. I didn't think that he could be so slow minded.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

_Crap, I'm such an idiot, _I thought. _I finally get to see Hinata this early and I'm acting like a complete bone head. Before I was normal around her and know I'm acting like a stupid idot. Grr,why does love have to make you act like such and idiot._

Me and Hinata went to the gym and saw everyone that was in middle school. I couldn't beleive that we were all in high school.

"Hey Sasuke," I heard giggle girls yell.

Obviously it was Sakura and all her clones, Ino and othe prepy girls. They always stared at me but they just use me to get to Naruto because we were really good friends. I haven't known him as long as I have known Hinata but were still really close.

"Uh," I heard Hinata gasph.

I looked at her and followed her eyes. Just as I thought, she was looking at him. I swear ever since I found out that Hinata liked him he seems like such a jerk to me. Not only because of that but he dosen't look at Hinata at all. Everytime we talk he always gets her name wrong and he's been in all over her classes for the past three years. It makes me so mad.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto waved.

"Hey," I said just raising my hand.

"He-hey," Hinata blurted out.

"Hey Hihihi," Naruto said coming toward us.

I clenched my fist and said to myself, _You jerk her name is Hinata. Get it straight._

"I see that your early for once," Naruto laughed.

"What you got something against me coming early," I snapped.

"No, no. It just isn't like you," he teased.

"Alright magiots shut up and listen up," Ankio shouted. Man she as annoying. Everytime I see her or near her she is just a big mouth. I would give a million dollars to anyone that can shut her up. "This year you guys might have it easy, at least for your classes. Don't expect the upperclassmen to go easy on you because they had it much harder. So suggest you guys get ready for a year of drama."

Author suddenly says: Little did they know that these words would come to pass.

Everyone looked at the sky to see who said that/\.

Author says: Sorry carry on with the story.

Everyone just nodded there heads and looked back at Ankio.

"Anyway, we have your class scheduals up here in the front so look at them and get to your classes."


	2. The class

Chapter 2: The class

_**Hinata's POV**_

We everyone was finally able to get there class scheduals. A lot of people grumbled because of the teachers they had. I didn't mind. As long as I did what I was told I won't have any trouble this year.

"Where's your home room?" Sasuke asked.

"In 1-F," I replied.

"Sweet were in the same home room," he cheered.

I smiled.

"Alright maggots start getting into your home room."

Me and Sasuke went to our homeroom. When we got there he opened the door for me but I stopped right in the door way.

* * *

**_Sasuke's POV_**

I opened the door for Hinata but she stopped in the middle of it. I had an automatic clue of who it was. To double check I looked over her head and sure enough it was....Naruto. As usual he would be talking to the girls trying to make himself look good. I remembered when people hated him back in grade school. Ever since he was adopted by Iruka-sensai he thinks he's king of the world.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto cheered.

I just waved at him. Hinata still didn't move from her spot, so I gave her a little nudge. Since she was staring at Naruto she feel over. I was about to catch her but I saw that Naruto got to her before me.

"Are you okay?" Naruto smiled.

* * *

**_Hinata's POV_**

I couldn't believe it. I was in Naruto's arms and he was staring right into my eyes. Never in my life was I held so gently by another man that wasn't in my family. Sasuke would give me brusies everytime he would hold me. Naruto held me; however, so gently as if I was a very fragle two day old baby. As I thought that I instantly thought of him holding our child.

"Um...Are you okay?" I heard him ask breaking my immagintation.

"Um...Yes," I spat out. He helped me back to my feet.

"You should me more careful Hihihi," he said.

"Um...My name is actually-"

"Everyone stand in the back of the class," Kakashi sensai said coming between us.

* * *

**_Sasuke's POV_**

Yes!!!! Thank you Kakashi for coming in early for once. You are offically the best teacher ever. Now Naruto won't know Hinata's real name.

Although I was cheering in my head I saw that Hinata was shocked and despressed. She walked, with her head down to the back of the class in the shadows while Naruto stood in the middle of everyone. Poor Hinata might not ever get the chance to talk to Naruto that close in this whole year.

"Don't let it get you down Hinata," I whispered to her.

She didin't even smile. I'm guessing she was still sulking.

"Alright now I will seat you. You will be sitting here for the rest of the year." Kakashi looked at a clipboard.

Alright so there is thirty of us in here. The desks are five by six so therefore Hinata's chances of sitting by me are slim but as well as sitting next to Naruto. So all I have to do is that she doesn't sit near him. I guess I'll have to use my speed to change the name on Kakashi's clipboard.

"By the way it is random," he said.

Crap, I thought. So he didn't place us. This is just great.

"Hold on I thought you said you were going to seat us?" Ino snapped.

"I will by picking random numbers for you," he smiled. He pulledo out a bowl and put all of the slips of paper into it.

"First, sitting in the front," Kakashi said pointing to the front seat near the window. "Zinc."

Zinc is just a kid in our class no one special. Kakashi went down the coloum calling us each.

* * *

Hinata's POV

Please let me sit next to Naruto, I pleaded as Kakashi called us. In the second colum of the middle row Naruto sat there.

Please let me sit next to him, I chanted once again.

"Sakura," Kakashi called next.

Sakura flipped her hair so it hit me and walked to the seat behind Naruto.

Great now I can't stare at him from behind. I can't believe this. I still have one more chane to sit next to him. The third colum was called.

"Sasuke," he called. Sasuke sat the row infront of Naruto. I could beleive it. That was supose to be me there or at least near it. My chances with Naruto seem to decreace every time. Why must god punish me so.

* * *

Sasuke's POv

Okay now all Kakashi has to do is call three more different people and Hinata won't be able to sit nex to Naruto.

"Hinata," Kakashi called.

My eyes were widened. I turned to Hinata and she blushed. A smile lite up her face and she was really happy. She skipped the seat behind me and next to Naruto. As soon as she sat down I shot an evil glance toward Kakashi. He just smiled knowing what he glare was all about.

He called the rest of the names and everyone was happy with there seating. Except for me.

"Hey Naruto," I heard Hinata say.

I really need to stop there conversation.

* * *

Hinata's POV

"Hey Hihihi," he smiled.

"Naruto my name is really-"

"Now we will have a pop quiz," Kakashi said holding up some papers.

I shot an evil glare at Kakashi. _You are lucky that I respect my teachers, _my eyes said.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I gave a big grin to Kakashi. _You are my favorite teacher again, _it said.

He passed out the papers and we took our pop quiz. I hope things go this well for the rest of the year.


End file.
